


Mega man 12 (Alternate Endings)

by Pegasister60



Category: Mega Man (Archie Comics), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasister60/pseuds/Pegasister60
Summary: When Mega Man faces any threat while fighting the good fight, he always comes out on top one way or another. But when we finally saw him cross over to the dark side, he was taken out in no time! I’d like to fix that.





	

Powers list:

 

Metal Man - saw blades  
Air Man - wind  
Bubble Man - water pulse  
Quick Man - speed + boomerang  
Crash Man - bombs  
Flash Man - freeze time  
Heat Man - fire  
Wood Man - leaf shields  
Needle Man - needles  
Gemini Man - copies + laser  
Hard Man - durability + rocket fists  
Top Man - rotations + grace  
Snake Man - snakes  
Spark Man - electricity  
Shadow Man - throwing stars

 

Mega Man finally had his battle with Quick Man, who got overconfident and ended up with a hole in his chest. Rock was relieved it was finally over, all he had to do was copy his powers and defeat Doctor Wily. He pressed his hand against Quick Man’s helmet but felt a surge of electricity rush through his entire body. He could feel something changing, but he couldn’t move as he let out a screech of agony. When it was over, he fell to his knees and stared at the ground. He felt different, almost empty for a few seconds while the malware finally installed itself completely. What… What was he doing here? He looked over at Quick Man’s remains with red glowing eyes and smiled. That’s right, he was clearing out these faulty robot masters for Doctor Wily. Speaking of which he should probably get back, he didn’t want to keep his master waiting. Mega Man then used Quick Man’s speed to get to Wily quickly.

 

Meanwhile Doctor Wily grinned at the events unfolding on his screen. Usually he’d loath Mega Man defeating his line of robot masters, but this time it was all according to his plan. He noted Mega Man’s loss of control when fighting Thomas’ robot masters, so he applied the same thing here with the ploy he used with Time Man and Oil Man. Each bit of weapon data Mega Man downloaded contained a key component of his malware program, which altered his coding to serve him. Of course he didn’t want an obedient slave, so all he did was rearrange some morals and his alliances so that he’d be loyal and fight like he usually did. Instead of fighting for his father Doctor Light and the city, he’d fight for his master and his master’s goals. It was simple yet effective even if he did have to change a few other things later to make his control absolute.

 

With a zip the teleporter activated to reveal a smiling, injured Mega Man. “Doctor Wily I’m back!” he said as he walked across the room towards the evil scientist. Doctor Light fet a pang in his chest because that was the same tone Rock used when addressing him. Luckily Auto had made a few calls and they were going to get Rock back soon with the help of the original robot masters. Doctor Wily finished patching up Mega Man when an alarm went off. They both looked at the screen to see the original robot masters here to take Mega Man back. While Doctor Wily checked his security measures Mega Man assessed their abilities to look for possible weaknesses.

 

Cut Man - blades  
Guts Man - strength  
Ice Man - ice  
Bomb Man - bombs  
Fire Man - fire  
Elec Man - electricity  
Time Man - slow stuff down  
Oil Man - oil

 

Doctor Wily was relieved when their progress was halted by his Mecha Dragon, watching them struggle to defeat it. “This was very foolish of you Thomas! What my Mecha Dragon doesn’t destroy I’ll just rebuild for myself or use for spare parts,” Doctor Wily said as Mega Man sat on the examination table swinging his legs back and forth. “But just to be safe… Mega Man, go help the Mecha dragon destroy those intruders!” Doctor Wily ordered as he mock saluted and teleported towards the fight. “Yo head’s up guys, Rock’s here!” Cut Man exclaimed as he saw the blue robot teleport to their location. “Quickly, subdue him and install the rest of the anti-virus!” Fire Man said recalling the list of weapons Doctor Light had warned them about. Cuts Man dodged his blasts and glared at Fire Man. “Yeah, let’s ‘subdue’ the guy guy who tore through us when he was still nice!” Cut Man said as Guts Man grabbed him from behind. Mega Man struggled in his grip as the others took care of the Mecha Dragon. Oil Man had the installer, but before he could use it Mega Man turned white and green.

 

He then shot out a bunch of snakes that crawled all over Guts Man. He could feel his energy being drained as he loosened his grip, mega Man slipping through with ease. “He’s free!” Ice Man said as Fire Man shot fireballs at him. He then turned a different shade of blue and shot out balls of water at him, causing the robot to be cooled off temporarily. If they were organic the robot masters would have paled as they turned to a grinning Rock. “Who’s next? If no one volunteers I’ll start blowing up I.C. chips!” he asked as he went back to his original colors. With Guts and Fire Man down they needed to start taking this a whole lot more seriously. Cut Man was right, last time he was holding back because of his morals, but now he wouldn’t hesitate to destroy the part of them that contained their memories and personalities. Time Man tried his luck, but he was outmatched when Mega Man turned a slight purple and froze him. He shot off his arms and legs, leaving him on the ground as he struggled to move. “This is honestly pathetic. Last time it took at least ten minutes to beat each of you, but now I’ve gotten rid of three in less than six minutes! What the hell is wrong with you?” Mega Man asked as he became white and orange.

 

They had no choice now, they’d have to hurt him in order to even get close to him. Oil Man wanted to avenge his brother, so he coated the floor with oil and slid up to Mega Man. Mega Man shot a pike but it missed and landed on the trail of oil. He got a bunch of oil to the face and fell onto the ground. He quickly moved away from the oil as Oil man started spraying him with more. But then they heard a loud beeping. They all turned to the spike as Mega man put a bunch of leaves after turning green and white. The spike exploded and threw Oil Man back into a wall, the others getting pushed back by the force of the explosion. Guts Man was down for the count, Time Man was immobilized, Oil man was scorched and injured, but he was only offline and leaning against the wall. Fire Man finally dried off and was covered in flames again. He shot flames at a light blue Mega Man only for them to go right through. He was confused until he saw six Mega Man all aiming at him. He shot two only for the flames to go through, and then he was blasted from all sides.

 

Elec Man, Cut man, Ice Man, and Bomb man were the only ones left. They all charged at once, going through the fakes until Ice Man froze the real Mega Man’s leg. He changed to a dark purple only to get hit with an explosion from a bomb. The ice shattered and he was blown back as Elec man shocked him, his leg being torn apart slightly in the process. Cut Man put a blade through his left arm to keep him pinned down while Ice man froze his arm cannon. They really should have done that from the start, watching as Mega Man changed color several times, trying to find something to get him out. He became completely orange and spun using Top Man’s powers, freeing his right arm but also removing his left completely. They didn’t expect that and tried to pin him down again before Bomb man got a ninja star to the chest and fell down. The three remaining robots dove for cover behind the Mecha Dragon’s body, trying to form a strategy when they heard a loud beeping. They ran for their lives as the Mecha Dragon blew up from three of Crash Man’s spikes. He used one of Hard Man’s rocket fists to take care of Ice Man, but left himself momentarily open as the arm flew back. Cut Man tried to destroy his other hand, but he couldn’t stop it before it reached him. He threw blades at him, but with another color change Mega Man blew them back with a gust of wind. Cut Man was cut in half and fell to the ground. Elec man was all alone now as Mega Man stood before him, injured and tired with his helmet on the ground shattered and forgotten.

 

He tried to shock him, but Mega Man used Metal Man’s blades as lightning rods to lure away the electricity. He then shot needles through each of his limbs and pinned him to the wall, Doctor Light watching and fearing of what his son had become. Roll was looking through his code after the malware changed it and found something surprising. “Doctor Light you may want to take a look at this!” she said showing him Rock’s code again. It was just like last time, all of his alliances and loyalties were flipped along with morals. But this time he saw itm the lack of something. Doctor Wily forgot about Roll when he was creating the malware program, meaning Roll was still a friend and family member despite being with Doctor Light! She knew what this meant and wall fully prepared to go in and save her brother from that evil scientist. Doctor Light gave he a smaller version of the installer that was harder to spot, so Rock wouldn’t get suspicious when she approached him. After some warnings from doctor Light and a hug, Roll teleported onto the battlefield.

 

Mega Man was almost done, all he had to do was put a spike through Elec Man’s chest and he’d take their bodies to Doctor Wily. he turned and pointed his needle gun at the person who teleported in, but lowered it when he saw who it was. “Roll get out of here, it’s not safe!” Rock said running over to her. “I know but I wanted to make sure you were alright, you lost your arm for pete’s sake!” Roll said as he looked at the empty socket. “Yeah but that doesn’t mean you can come here when these guys are still dangerous! I haven’t taken out Elec Man yet and he can still function, what if you got hurt? You’re not built for fighting!” Rock said worried for her safety and completely ignoring Elec Man’s surprise. Elec man expected him to shoot at roll, but he still cared about her even after the reprogramming. “Well neither are you! Just because you have armor and a gun doesn’t mean I won’t worry about you!” she said pulling him into a hug. Rock was slightly shocked by the kind touch after so much violence but returned the hug seconds later with his remaining arm as he turned blue again.

 

His body went rigid when he felt her plug something into his neck. He couldn’t pull away because of how she was hugging him and he didn’t want to hurt he either. He was forced to stand there as the last of the antivirus was installed. After it was completely installed she let go and he fell down, turned off as he restarted. He sat up with a groan, disorientated and wondering why in the world Doctor Light made him capable of feeling that. “R-Roll?” he asked once he was back online, eyes blue and confused. “Rock you’re back!” Roll said hugging him again. “What are you talking abou- WHERE DID MY ARM GO?!” Rock exclaimed when he tried to move it. A quick look around and he was more confused than ever. “Doctor Wily gave you a virus that made you turn against Doctor Light,” Roll explained as Rock filled in the blanks. “I did this?” Rock asked looking at all the fire, oil, and pure destruction everywhere. He the ran over to Elec Man and helped him down, apologizing several times as he did. “It’s okay kid, we’ve all done things we regret because of Doctor Wily, so don’t blame yourself,” Oil man said as they picked up everyone who could still move. Guts Man was back up and running because the snakes deactivated when Rock restarted.

 

Time Man had to be carried, but other than that everyone else had most of their limbs in place and had to listen to a lot of apologizing. They all came face to face with doctor wily and his holograms, but they couldn’t capture him as he escaped through a trapdoor. They all then barely made it out as the whole castle self destructed. They all made it back and got repairs before having a little get together with jokes and E-tanks. Doctor Light hugged his son after nearly losing him and said he had a new support unit. Rock was puzzled until a red robot dog came an dlicked his face, making him laugh and hug the new addition to the family. This was what he was meant to be, a child instead of a weapon. Everyone thought that as they watched Rush playfully chase him around the room.

 

At that one moment, everything was perfect and peaceful. But that moment would soon come to an end...


End file.
